1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates rear view mirrors for small vehicles and more particularly to a compact rear view mirror adapted for mounting on a handlebar of a small vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The features of a rear view mirror for bicycles (or other small vehicles) most desired by bicyclists are adequacy of the rear viewing angle, light weight and low wind resistance. The mirror should not extend outside the envelope of the bicyclist riding the bicycle. The envelope of the bicyclist is defined by the out-stretched arms of the rider, his head and his trunk. Additionally, the mirror should not extend beyond the frame and handlebars of the bicycle when it is not being ridden.
One of the more common types of rear view mirrors for bicyclists are small clip-on mirrors clipped or fastened to glasses frames or helmets worn by the bicyclist. Helmets must be worn to use these types of rear view mirrors. This class of rear view mirrors for bicycles, being mounted at eye level, must extend outside the bicyclist's envelope in order to provide an adequate rear viewing angle. Such clip-on mirrors can be quite distracting to the bicyclist and are easily knocked askew.
Another very common class of bicycle rear view mirrors are typically reflecting surfaces secured at the distal end of an arm extending from either the bicycle handlebar or, in some cases the frame of the bicycle. This latter category of rear view mirrors for bicycles also extend beyond the envelope of the bicyclist when he is riding so that an adequate rear viewing angle is provided. Such mirrors typically increase wind resistance. Additionally, since such mirrors are located at the end of an extending arm, they are vulnerable of being knocked out of adjustment, especially at times when the bicycle is not being ridden i.e., when the bike is parked or being transported. Such mirrors mounted on the distal end of an extending arm also complicate handling of the bicycle in storage and during transport.
Other rear view mirrors include those that attach to a bicyclist's wrist.